A Time For Us
by Child of Dreams
Summary: Two people, one soul. Christine is still just a girl, not yet eighteen. Erik is nearly twice her age, wearing a mask to hide a face deformed from birth. Their families have been bitter rivals for over 300 years, yet these two star-crossed lovers meet and almost immediately fall in love. However, Fate has other plans...
1. Cast & Character Bios

**A Time For Us  
By: Child of Dreams**

 **Disclaimer: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra belongs to Gaston Leroux.  
Romeo & Juliet belongs to Sir William Shakespeare.  
Neither of those names was given to me at birth, nor, thank God, was I born a male!  
So I should think it pretty obvious that I do not own the rights to said literary works.**

Cast & Character Bios

 _House of Daaé_

 _Hayley Mills as Catherine Daaé, a.k.a. Old Man Capulet  
Ramin Karimloo as Gustave Daaé (deceased), a.k.a. Lord Capulet_  
 _Sierra Boggess as Isabelle Daaé (deceased), a.k.a. Lady Capulet_  
 _Emmy Rossum as Christine Daaé, a.k.a. Juliet Capulet_  
 _Miranda Richardson as Madame Giry, a.k.a. Juliet's Nurse_  
 _Jennifer Ellison as Meg Giry_

 _House of Garnier_

 _David Gaschen as Charles Garnier (deceased), a.k.a. Lord Montague  
Sarah Brightman as Madeleine Garnier (deceased), a.k.a. Lady Montague_  
 _Gerard Butler as Erik Garnier, a.k.a. Romeo Montague_  
 _Oscar Isaac as Nadir Khan, a.k.a. Benvolio_  
 _Geoffrey Holder as Darius, a.k.a. Balthasar_

 _Other Characters_

 _Patrick Wilson as Raoul de Chagny, a.k.a. Count Paris  
Colm Wilkinson as Father Mansart, a.k.a. Friar Laurence_  
 _Natalie Dormer as Luciana Altieri, a.k.a. Rosaline_  
 _Richard Harris as Maître Raymond, a.k.a. Apothecary_

A/N: Please review to unlock Prologue...


	2. Prologue

Prologue: A Time For Us

 _A time for us, someday there'll be  
_ _When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free;_  
 _A time when dreams so long denied_  
 _Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide..._

 _A time for us, at last to see  
_ _A life worthwhile for you and me..._

 _And with our love, through tears and thorns  
_ _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm;_  
 _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world_  
 _A world of shining hope for you and me..._

 _A time for us, at last to see  
A life worthwhile for you and me..._

 _And with our love, through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm;  
_ _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world_  
 _A world of shining hope for you and me..._

 _A world of shining hope for you and me..._

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 1...


	3. Erik

Chapter One: Erik

November 18, 1831  
11:24 PM  
Palais Garnier  
Paris, France

It was a breech birth, and so right up to the very last moment of innocent ignorance, Madeleine remained aware of the midwife's encouraging words.  
"Just the head now, my dear... almost there... your son is almost born..."  
The 19-year-old Comtesse, widowed just three months before when her husband of barely a year had died of cholera, had now been struggling for nearly 36 hours to bring this child into the world.

Madeleine closed her eyes in relief.  
Soon, soon her torment would be over and she would finally get to meet her child.  
Drawing a panting breath, Madeleine pushed with all her strength.  
There was a great bursting, tearing sensation, a sudden pop, and then blessed relief.

Madeleine opened her eyes to see the midwife's plump face - rosy with exertion only moments before - slowly draining of color; and her ladies maid, Simonette, backing away from the bed with one hand pressed against her mouth, her face pale with horror.  
"What is it?" the new mother demanded anxiously, struggling to sit up against the damp pillow and bloody sheets.  
Simonette's eyes moved to the midwife, then to Madeleine before abruptly turning and fleeing the room.

The midwife dropped a small, wriggling bundle into her arms before crossing herself and leaving in much the same way as the maid.  
Clutching her child protectively to her chest, Madeleine felt a surge of anger toward the two women.  
What could possibly be wrong with her perfect little prince that would give them cause to behave in such a disgraceful manner?  
Tucking aside a corner of the blanket, she looked down at her new son - and froze.

His face!  
Oh, Mon Dieu, his face!

The left side of his face was flawless, perfect, but the right... Madeleine shuddered involuntarily.  
There was a ridge of mottled flesh above where an eyebrow should be, his cheekbone was almost visible through his thinner skin beneath his eye, and that side of his nose seemed to have collapsed inward.  
But the final straw was when he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
Instead of the usual newborn blue, his eyes were a strange, unnatural gold, almost like a cat's.

The next thing she knew, a thick, murky fog was clouding her senses.  
She could dimly hear _It_ crying, but couldn't make her body respond, not even to quiet _It_.  
Then, there was nothing.  
Nothing at all.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 2...


	4. Christine

Chapter Two: Christine

September 12, 1863  
6:30 A.M.  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

"Please, Madame, just one last push!" Doctor Clarencieux exclaimed urgently.  
The young Vicomtesse moaned tiredly, exhausted from laboring for the past 24 hours with no relief.  
Using the last of her strength, she pushed as hard as she could and felt a ripping, tearing sensation before a loud cry filled the room and she slumped limply back against her pillows.

She was vaguely aware of frantic voices and people rushing quickly around her, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes to see what was happening.  
She knew that it wasn't the baby, though.  
She could still hear the cries, her _petit enfant_ appeared to be in perfect health.  
Which meant that it must be her...

Her poor Gustave, he would have to raise their child alone... Isabelle doubted that he would remarry.  
She just prayed that he wouldn't blame the child for her death...  
Then there was nothing.  
Nothing at all...

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 3...


	5. I See Fire

**A Message From The Authoress: Hey, guys, sorry t** **his chapter took so long. I caught the flu about a week ago and am only just now finding the energy to start writing again...**

Chapter Three: I See Fire

December 31, 1870  
11:58 P.M.  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

Heat. Smoke. Screams.  
Papa.  
Where was Papa?  
7-year-old Christine Daaé coughed and coughed, her eyes watering from the smoke that was quckly filling up her room.

Already half-blind, the little girl stumbled toward the bedroom door and opened it, only to find the hallway filled with even more smoke and people frantically rushing past, seeming not even to notice the child in their haste to escape whatever danger there was.

Christine raced to her father's room as fast as her little legs could carry her, but halfway there, she found her path blocked by Madame Giry, her nurse.  
"Tante!" she called out tearfully, causing the older woman to turn.  
"Christine?" the woman gasped in shock, quickly hurrying forward and gathering the child up into her arms before rushing off down the hall.  
"NO! PAPA!" Christine protested, squirming desperately, but the woman's grip was unbreakable.  
"Maman?" another voice called out from just a little ways behind them, causing the older woman to suddenly freeze, her eyes widening in horror.  
"Meg!" she choked out, quickly setting Christine down and dashing back to grab her daughter.  
The second she was free, the tiny brunette bolted off down the smoke-filled corridor.

Ignoring the frantic cries of her nurse, Christine turned corner after corner, choking and gagging as she ran, only to be met with a wall of flames preventing her from continuing on her path.  
Letting out a terrified scream, the little girl turned and raced back the way she'd came, but before she could make it to the staircase leading to safety, there was an ominous creak above her head and a large portion of the ceiling caved in, burning splinters of wood crashing down around her and making it impossible for her to move without risking almost certain death.

Letting out a frightened whimper, Christine huddled up against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks and her small frame shaking with the force of her sobs.  
After what seemed like forever, but was really just a few minutes, the child sniffled, hiccupping slightly, and curled up on the floor.  
Her head was spinning, her throat was on fire, and her chest burned with every gasping breath she took.  
She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep...

As her eyes slowly drifted shut, she suddenly glimpsed two glowing golden eyes gleaming out of the darkness of her surroundings.  
The very last thing Christine was aware of before she completely lost consciousness was a pair of arms ever so gently lifting her off the floor.  
Then, nothing.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 4...


	6. Ten Long Years

****A Message From The Authoress: Hi, guys, I'm sick again.  
Thankfully, I'm pretty sure it's not the flu this time, but it's still taking a lot out of me.****

Chapter Four: Ten Long Years

January 1, 1881  
5:30 A.M.  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

 _ _The little girl rushed through the corridors, searching desperately for a way out.__  
 _ _But the smoke was too thick and she couldn't see anything.__  
 _ _Coughing and gagging, her head spinning from lack of oxygen, she prayed that her father had managed to escape the fiery blaze.__  
 _ _Burning pieces of roof were falling around her, sealing her in...__

Panicked brown eyes snapped open as their owner suddenly bolted up in bed.  
"PAPA!" 17-year-old Christine Daaé screamed out in terror.  
Mere seconds later, hurried footsteps were heard before the bedroom door opened and warm, comforting arms were soon wrapped around her as Madame Giry gently shushed her, patting her back soothingly as the young girl sobbed in her arms.  
A blonde head of hair peeked around the corner before 16-year-old Meg came into the room and climbed into bed with the brunette, holding her and humming softly until Christine was finally able to go back to sleep.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 5...


	7. Madame Toad

Chapter Five: Madame Toad

January 4, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

"Tante is going to get us for this, Meg!" Christine warned her friend, a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
Meg just grinned and held up a rather impressively-sized, extremely warty toad.  
"Maman hates her as much as we do, she won't mind!"  
Sighing, Christine grabbed the toad and silently opened the door just a crack, before releasing the toad and quickly closing the door once more.

The next thing the two girls heard was a loud shriek before Signora Guidicelli, Christine's governess, burst out of her suite screaming about "hooorrrrreeeble cheeeldreeen" and "deeesguuusteeeng toads"...  
Her wails echoed all the way through the halls, and ended with the words "AAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEE QUEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!"  
Christine and Meg glanced at each other, then dissolved into silent laughter, congratulating themselves on a job well done.  
Suddenly, their laughter stopped as a shadow fell overhead and the two girls gulped, before raising their heads cautiously to meet the stern gaze of Meg's mother.

"Uh oh..." Meg whispered, paling rapidly.  
"Maman hates her as much as we do, you said!" Christine glared at her friend.  
"She won't mind, you said!"  
Meg pinched Christine's arm.  
"Shut up!" the blonde hissed furiously.

"Both of you be silent!" Madame Giry interjected.  
The two girls flushed and looked gultily down at the floor.  
"What were the two of you thinking?"  
Meg pouted.  
"But you didn't like her either!" she burst out with a huff and a stamp of her small foot.

Antoinette's eyes narrowed.  
"That does not mean, _ma petit fleur_ , that I do not know the virtues of showing restraint."  
She gestured upstairs.  
"Bed. No dinner tonight for either of you."  
The two girls went upstairs, sulking slightly.

Later that night, as Christine turned and twisted in bed, trying to sleep despite the growling of her empty stomach, she still thought that it was worth the hunger pangs just to be permanently rid of Carlotta.  
And one glance at a wide-awake Meg told her that the other girl agreed completely.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 6...


	8. Unexpected News

Chapter Six: Unexpected News

January 6, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

Sitting on a marble bench in the garden near the rosebushes, Christine sighed dreamily as she turned the page of her secret copy of "Madame Bovary".  
If her grandmother knew she was reading this, the old woman would have a stroke!  
She giggled at the thought and turned another page.

"Christine!"  
Jumping to her feet, the 17-year-old hurriedly looked around for a place to hide her book.  
Quickly running out of time and seeing no other option, she carefully placed the book under the nearest hedge, then resumed her seat.

Just seconds later, hurried footsteps were heard and Christine sighed in relief as a familiar figure came into view.  
"Meg!" she greeted, rising to her feet.  
"Christine, your grandmother requires your presence immediately!" the blonde girl said quickly.  
The brunette barely had time to rush out a thank you in response before running off.

Upon arriving at her grandmother's chambers, she was greeted by the sight of her grandmother gazing out the window as her lady's maid laced up the back of her corset.  
"You wished to see me, Grandmère?" the young girl asked curiously.  
"Yes, child," the old woman replied distractedly.

The maid finished and her grandmother turned around.  
"You are now seventeen years of age, am I correct?"  
Christine nodded, "Yes, Grandmère."  
"And you shall turn eighteen in September..." her grandmother remarked.  
"Yes, Grandmère," Christine answered quietly.

The old woman was now facing her fully.  
"Yet no suitors have asked for your hand?"  
Christine blushed slightly.  
"No, Grandmère."  
Her grandmother nodded slightly to herself.  
"We shall see..."

"Grandmère?" Christine asked, puzzled by the old woman's strange behavior.  
"We shall have a ball!" the old woman announced.  
"W-what?" Christine stammered in shock.  
"Yes, my child, we shall have a masquerade ball where we shall find you a husband!"

The young girl sank down on a chaise, suddenly feeling rather faint.  
"And when shall this ball be?" she inquired weakly.  
"Why, Valentine's Day, of course!" her grandmother sniffed haughtily, as if it should have been obvious.  
"What better day could there possibly be for an occasion such as this?"

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 7...


	9. Bal Masque

Chapter Seven: Bal Masque

January 10, 1881  
Palais Garnier  
Paris, France

Golden eyes gleamed with wicked amusement as their masked owner scanned the formal invitation that had been delivered earlier that morning, absentmindedly petting the purring Siamese kitten that was curled up on his lap.  
"Well, Ayesha, it seems that there is be a Bal Masque at the Château Daaé... and Erik is invited!"

The young Comte de Garnier tossed the invitation over his shoulder carelessly.  
"What do you think, ma chère, shall Erik attend?"  
The kitten meowed softly and butted her furry head insistently against the masked man's stomach, causing Erik to chuckle.  
"Erik supposes that is as good an answer as any!"

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 8...


	10. Masquerade!

Chapter Eight: Masquerade!

February 14, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

The ball had already started when Christine came downstairs wearing a burgundy and gold gypsy-style dress trimmed with creamy white lace, a red rose adorning her dark chocolate curls.  
Immediately all eyes were fastened on her, and she could see her grandmother's lips pursed in disapproval at her choice of costume.  
Blushing slightly, she continued down the staircase and was immediately accosted by the old woman.

"Christine Isabelle Daaé, just what do you think you are wearing?" her grandmother hissed furiously.  
Christine chewed on her lip nervously.  
"Um, well..."  
But the old woman wouldn't let her finish.  
"You will never find a proper husband dressed like that, people will think you're... well..." she trailed off, too flustered for words, but Christine knew exactly what her grandmother was getting at.  
"Yes, Grandmère," the brunette quickly apologized, "Do forgive me, Grandmère, may I go now, please?"  
The old woman huffed slightly but nodded in aquiescence and Christine hurriedly made her escape into the crowd.

Immediately swept up in a dizzying spin of swirling colors and heavily-perfumed bodies pressing against her on all sides, the brunette made her way over to a secluded corner where she could sit down and relax.  
Immediately, Meg slid into a seat beside her.  
"Don't look now, Christine, but Don Juan over there hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you arrived!" the blonde girl giggled, playfully nudging her friend.

Christine glanced up and saw a tall dark-haired man staring directly at her with intense golden eyes.  
She glanced down, cheeks reddening and twisted her hands nervously in her lap, much to Meg's great amusement.  
Suddenly, she became aware of a strange presence and looked up to see Don Juan himself gazing down at her.

"Would Mademoiselle Aminta like to dance?" Don Juan purred, his voice rich as honey and velvety smooth.

But Christine didn't hear him.  
She was too lost in his eyes, too busy drowning in those beautiful golden pools of liquid amber...

Suddenly there was a sharp burst of pain and the brunette was abruptly jerked out of her fantasies as Meg pinched her arm.  
"Ouch... I'm sorry, did you say something?" Christine rubbed her arm sheepishly, glaring slightly at the blonde, who just laughed, accompanied by a smooth, sensuous chuckle from Don Juan.  
"I asked if you would like to dance with me, fair mademoiselle!"  
The brunette swallowed slightly and nodded, speechless.

The entire time they were dancing, Christine couldn't take her eyes off of his, and it seemed to be the same for him.  
When the dance ended, he gently kissed her hand, his lips lingering briefly for a few seconds, and then the next thing she knew, he had disappeared without a trace, leaving the brunette breathless and dizzy.  
Murmuring a quick excuse to Meg, Christine made her way out of the ballroom and into the relatively peaceful solitude of the gardens where she sank onto her normal bench next to the rosebushes, carefully picking a single red rose and smelling it, unaware of the piercing golden eyes that were currently watching her from the shadows.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 9...


	11. Masquerade, Part II

**_A Message From The Authoress: In the language of flowers, a lavender rose, like its color, conveys enchantment.  
It also expresses "love at first sight".  
Darker shades of lavender roses (close to purple) convey a sense of regal majesty and splendor.  
These roses are used to express fascination and adoration. _**

Chapter Nine: Masquerade, Part II

February 14, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

"When are you going to start behaving as a proper young lady should?" the Comtesse snapped furiously later that night.  
Christine didn't even have time to open her mouth to defend herself before her grandmother was at her again.  
"Honestly, young lady, what in Heaven's name were you thinking, dressing in such scandalous attire?  
France this may be, but you are nobility, not a common trollop, so it is high time you began acting responsibly!"

"I understand, Grandmère," Christine murmured quietly, her eyes downcast.  
She knew it would be useless to mention that the dress had actually been Meg's idea.  
The old woman sank onto the chaise lounge and rested her head against one of the soft velvet pillows, sighing heavily.  
"Thankfully, all hope for your future is not yet lost. We still have time to fix this mess you've created."  
"Yes, Grandmère, thank you, Grandmère," the brunette replied obediently.  
The old woman dismissed her and Christine immediately headed for her room.

After changing into her favorite nightgown with Meg's help, Christine climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep with a soft smile etched on her lips.  
The last thing she heard before her mind was enfolded in darkness was a voice, sounding as if it came from one of Heaven's own angels, filling the air around her with song as her imagination filled her dreams with images of the mysterious Don Juan from the ball earlier that evening.  
When she woke the next morning, she was surprised to find a lavender rose tied with a silver ribbon resting on her pillow right next to where her head had lain, with no clue as to who it had left it there...

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 10...


	12. Wandering Child

Chapter Ten: Wandering Child  


February 18, 1881  
Paris, France

It had been a few days since the ball and Christine had the strangest feeling that somebody was following her everywhere she went.  
Yet, whenever she turned around to check her surroundings, no one was there.  
It really was quite odd.  
And yet, she didn't feel the slightest bit threatened by her mysterious stalker.  
In fact, she couldn't be more at ease with the entire situation.

Presently, Christine was sitting underneath a large oak tree, located just a few miles into the forest behind her family's chateau, humming dreamily to herself.  
The young girl was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice how dark it was getting, or feel the temperature beginning to drop.  
Suddenly, there was a slight noise behind her, jerking the 17-year-old back to reality.

Brushing snow off her skirts, Christine got to her feet and searched for the path that would lead her back home.  
Finding what seemed like the right direction, she started walking, only to discover after what seemed to the young girl like hours that she had somehow chosen the wrong path and was now hopelessly lost.

Exhausted and freezing, the 17-year-old forced first one foot forward, then the other, until her legs would no longer support her, and then she crawled until she simply couldn't move anymore, her slight frame collapsing in exhaustion next to a large snowdrift.  
Her weary body was screaming at her to rest.  
Christine's eyes drifted closed... she couldn't have opened them again even if she'd wanted to.  
Surely it couldn't do her too much harm to rest here just for a little while?

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 11...


	13. So Lost, So Helpless

Chapter Eleven: So Lost, So Helpless

February 18, 1881  
Rue de Rivoli  
Paris, France

Cold.  
She was much too cold.  
Erik cursed under his breath and wrapped his cloak tighter around the limp body in his arms as he forced his way through the biting wind and heavy snow toward his destination.

"NADIR!" the masked man roared furiously as he pounded desperately on the door with one hand.  
Hearing no answer, he looked down at the unnaturally pale face and blue-tinged lips of the girl who had already captured his heart, and felt his heart clench with terror.  
He could not lose her!  
Not now.  
Not like this.

Kicking the door open, Erik wasted no time in getting both himself and Christine inside before carrying the unconscious girl into the downstairs parlor and laying her on the couch.  
Hearing movement from upstairs, he stormed out of the room, only to be greeted by a bleary-eyed and extremely disgruntled-looking Nadir Khan, looking as though he had just gotten out of bed.  
"Dammit it, Erik..." the Persian began to shout angrily, but was almost instantly silenced by the masked man grabbing him by his collar and shoving him roughly into the parlor.  
"Help her!" Erik begged desperately.

Nadir held back a groan, immediately recognizing the girl from the many, many, many descriptions that Erik had given of the beautiful "Angel" that he had apparently met just two weeks prior at a masquerade ball.  
The Persian frowned slightly as he examined her, instantly recognizing the signs of hypothermia.

"Well?" the masked man demanded anxiously.  
Nadir sighed heavily.  
"She's severely hypothermic, Erik, she needs to get warm as quickly as possible, and those wet clothes aren't helping..."  
Without another word, the masked man quickly stripped Christine of her frozen garments until she was clad in only her chemise, tossing the discarded layers to Nadir, and gently lifted the brunette into his arms, taking her upstairs and into the nearest guest room, where he lit a fire in the fireplace before covering the young girl with as many blankets as he could find and dragging a chair over to her bedside, determined not to leave her until she was sufficiently recovered.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 12...


	14. Fever

Chapter Twelve: Fever

February 21, 1881  
Rue de Rivoli  
Paris, France

 _Hot._  
 _Christine was so unbearably hot._  
 _As the 17-year-old moaned weakly, her raw throat not allowing for anything more, she could almost feel a faint sensation of something cool and wet on her forehead._  
 _Yet she knew that was impossible, she was in the middle of the desert, for Heaven's sake!_  
 _Suddenly, there was a crushing wave of dizziness and the young girl staggered briefly, then collapsed facedown in the burning sands as everything went dark._

Nadir sighed to himself, rubbing his jaw slightly as he watched his masked friend gently wiping Mademoiselle Daaé's forehead with a cool cloth, humming under his breath.  
The poor child was burning with fever.  
For the past three days, Erik had been spoonfeeding the unconscious girl broth, wiping her forehead with damp cloths, and singing to her when she would be caught in the terrifying grasp of yet another fever-induced nightmare.  
Any and all attempts to get the masked man to leave the sick girl's side were met with stubborn, and in the last case, violent, refusals, until the Persian finally just gave up.  
Nadir silently wished his friend good luck with this one, praying desperately that his masked friend didn't get his heart broken again.  
Because if young Mademoiselle Daaé were to betray Erik's love like that conniving little snake Luciana Altieri had, he knew that his friend would never recover...

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 13...


	15. Awakening

Chapter Thirteen: Awakening

February 23, 1881  
Rue de Rivoli  
Paris, France

Christine moaned weakly, letting out a soft whimper of protest as she felt herself rising up against her will out of the dark bubble that had encased her for God only knew how long.  
Almost immediately, she could hear a deep, rich voice humming soothingly and feel long, cool fingers tenderly stroking her hair.  
The brunette opened her eyes, and instantly the voice was silenced and the physical contact gone.  
Her mind foggy, she thought she saw familiar golden eyes staring at her, but when she blinked and looked again, the room was empty.

Suddenly, the door opened and a dark-skinned man of what appeared to be middle-eastern descent entered the room.  
"Ah, I see our young guest is awake at last!" the unknown man exclaimed in relief.  
Christine smiled weakly.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur..."

The man chuckled.  
"My name is Nadir Khan, _petit mademoiselle_!" he introduced himself cheerfully.  
"My friend found you half-frozen in the woods and brought you here.  
And a good thing too, you could have died!" he clucked reproachfully.

But Christine was no longer paying attention, having caught a glimpse of the edge of a black cloak around the corner of the doorway.  
Immediately sitting up and attempting to stand, she was gently, but firmly pushed back down and a strange, bitter liquid forced into her mouth until she had no choice but to swallow.  
The effects were immediate and almost instantly, Christine felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier, the young girl quickly sinking back into peaceful slumber.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 14...


	16. Seven Days

Chapter Fourteen: Seven Days

February 25, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

It had been seven days since Christine had gone missing, and massive search parties had scoured every inch of the surrounding area.  
Seven days in which Meg cried herself to sleep every night.  
Seven days in which Antoinette grew increasingly snappish and temperamental as time went by.  
The Comtesse's routine, however, remained mostly the same, the elderly woman seemingly unaffected by her granddaughter's disappearance.

Some of the searchers had already given up and gone home, believing Christine to be dead.  
But Meg refused to abandon hope.  
She would know immediately if her sister was dead, she would feel it.  
And yet, her instincts were telling her that Christine was still very much alive.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 15...


	17. Recovery

**_Notes: Sorry for the long wait, my dad died six weeks ago on November 1st, and I've been having a really rough time of it..._**

Chapter Fifteen: Recovery

March 5, 1881  
Palais Garnier  
Paris, France  


Two weeks.  
Fifteen days of torture and agony.  
That was how long Christine had been restricted to her bed, and the boredom was killing her.  
A message had been sent to her grandmother the day after she'd first woken, but so far there had been no response.

Once Christine was well enough to get out of bed, the seventeen year old had immediately started looking for the mysterious golden-eyed man who she was sure she'd caught a glimpse of upon awakening from her fever-induced slumber.  
The young girl's brow wrinkled slightly in frustration as she let out an annoyed huff, barely resisting the urge to stamp her foot as well, like some ill-mannered child.  
Where was he? Who was he?

All of a sudden, the faint strains of a violin being played drifted down down the hall, quickly jerking Christine out of her thoughts.  
Following the music, she walked down the stairs and stepped into the parlor, where she saw a dark-haired man seated in front of the fireplace with his back to her, lovingly coaxing out the most beautiful notes she'd ever heard from the instrument that was currently tucked under his chin.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 16...


	18. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

_**Notes: Well, its getting close to Valentine's Day, and to satisfy my cravings, I have stocked up on chocolate...  
I could really go for a bottle of Peach Schnapps right now, though...  
And an Erik of my very own who would love me for all eternity... lol!  
**_

Chapter Sixteen: Open Mouth, Insert Foot

March 5, 1881  
Palais Garnier  
Paris, France

Christine stood motionless in the doorway of the parlor, her eyes wide in astonishment at hearing such heavenly music...and from such a simple, commonplace instrument too!  
Suddenly, the man stopped playing and Christine quickly hid, attempting to close the door as quickly and silently as possible, but still leaving a small crack open for her to see through.

Peeking around the edge of the doorway, she watched as the man rose to his feet in a single elegant move, gasping slightly as he began to turn around, and pressing herself against the wall, struggling to remain as quiet as possible, so as not to be discovered.  
She strained her ears, but couldn't hear anything, and after several minutes of careful deliberation, decided to go ahead and risk discovery.  
Tiptoeing to the door as carefully as she could, she was just reaching for the handle when it unexpectedly opened and she was, yet again, met with intense golden eyes.

Blushing furiously from mortification, it took every ounce of strength and self-control that Christine possessed to keep her from bolting right then and there.  
Gazing up at the black silk mask concealing the man's face, the seventeen year old swore she saw a flash of wicked amusement in those beautiful golden eyes as they looked at her.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur..." she stammered, face flaming in embarrassment.  
The man merely arched an eyebrow in response.  
"I-I heard your music... it was beautiful..." she managed to force out, before her courage failed her and she fled back upstairs, mentally cursing her own shy personality and wishing she could be more like Meg, who had no problems whatsoever when it came to speaking her mind or beginning a conversation with a potential suitor.  
And a very attractive potential suitor at that, Christine privately admitted to herself, blushing furiously.  
But really, enough was enough!  
She simply must keep better control over herself, even if it meant pretending she didn't feel anything other than polite curiosity.  
Anything else would be completely unacceptable.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 17...


	19. Home Again

Chapter Seventeen: Home Again

March 6, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France  


Christine let out a soft groan as she drifted back into consciousness, her head pounding.  
What was in that tea that Nadir had given her last night?  
Finally managing to force her leaden eyes open, she almost fainted from shock when, instead of the modestly-furnished room she'd spent the past two weeks recovering from hypothermia in, she saw the familiar rose-patterned wallpaper of her own bedchamber.

She had barely managed to push herself up to a sitting position before the door opened and a familiar blonde entered with a cup of tea, stopping in her tracks when she saw Christine awake.  
The next thing Christine knew, she was being hugged so tightly that she couldn't breathe as the blonde burst into tears.  
"Meg - air!" she gasped out breathlessly, weakly patting the other girl's back.

"Marguerite Elisabeth Giry!" Tante's familiar voice scolded, and immediately Meg leapt back as if burnt.  
"Yes, Maman?" the blonde replied anxiously.  
The older woman glared.  
"Out."  
Meg pouted, but obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

Turning to follow her daughter out of the room, Madame Giry stopped and gave Christine a piercing look, making the brunette fidget uncomfortably, before her features inexplicably softened.  
"The next time you get lost in the woods, _Ma Petite_ , kindly have the foresight to bring someone with you who can help you find your way back before you freeze to death!"  
Eyes wide in shock, Christine just nodded silently, unable to say anything in her stunned stupor.  
How did Tante know?  
"Thank heavens you're safe," the stern woman breathed out so quietly that Christine almost didn't hear it, before exiting and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Chateau, the Dowager Comtesse rang for a servant to fetch her some parchment and a quill.  
She had a letter to write...

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 18...


	20. A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter Eighteen: A Rose By Any Other Name

March 6, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France  


Christine sighed dreamily as she gazed up at the stars glittering against the night sky, absentmindedly fingering the soft, velvety petals of a fragrant red rose.  
"Who are you, Don Juan?" she murmured to herself, thinking of those golden eyes that burned with a fire and passion that made her breath catch in her lungs.  
"What is your name?" she mused quietly.

Carefully hidden below in the gardens, Erik felt his heart stop as he listened intently.

"And yet, what's in a name?" Christine continued, gently twirling the rose between her fingers.  
"After all, that which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet..." the young girl trailed off.

Erik longed to respond, but fear of her reaction kept him still and silent as the brunette gazed at the stars for a few more seconds before finally turning and going back inside.

A/N: Please review to unlock Chapter 19...


	21. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Chapter Nineteen: Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match

March 13, 1881  
Château Daaé  
Paris, France

"Christine!" Lady Agnes called imperiously.  
"Yes, Grandmère?" the 17-year-old poked her curly brown head through the doorway.  
"Come in, child, come in!" the old woman said impatiently.

Christine entered and sat down in an armchair.  
"What is it, Grandmère?"  
Lady Agnes picked up an envelope.  
"I have found you a husband."

Christine's head spun and the brunette was barely able to keep her composure.  
"A husband, Grandmère? So soon?" she stammered.  
"Yes, well, the sooner the better!" her grandmother said dismissively.  
Christine also caught what her grandmother didn't say.  
"I have written to the Vicomte de Chagny, and he has accepted your suit."

The 17-year-old opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by her grandmother.  
"There will be a ball thrown in two weeks to celebrate the engagement, and the two of you shall be wed by next spring.  
Christine opened her mouth briefly, then closed it in resignation.  
She could already tell that attempting to argue would be a useless endeavor.  
"Yes, Grandmère..." she managed, before fleeing to her room and collapsing onto her bed in tears.

* * *

Erik let out a moan of despair as he eavesdropped on the servants' conversations.  
His love, his sweet Christine was now betrothed to that utter fop, the Vicomte de Chagny, and their engagement gala was in two weeks!  
Tears streaked down his masked face as he shamelessly wept into the petals of the perfect red rose that he had intended to leave on her pillow later that evening.

"Christine..." he sobbed brokenly.  
What hope was there for him now?  
His precious Ange would marry that boy, and have perfect, golden-haired children with perfect, cherubic faces... but not even a smidge of musical talent!  
Erik wanted to die at the very thought.

But then, he heard muffled sobbing from inside his Angel's room and Erik's heart leapt.  
Perhaps, if his love was crying, then that meant that she may not wish to marry the fop after all?  
And immediately, the cogs in Erik's mind started whirring as the masked man began to plot...

A/N: Is anybody still reading this story?  
Should I just call it quits here and focus on "Come To Me" instead?  



End file.
